


by a house near a stream [PODFIC]

by The_ScribeSmith



Series: The Pilgrim's Progress [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Confusion, Edelwood Trees, Gen, Hey Look Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ScribeSmith/pseuds/The_ScribeSmith
Summary: Beatrice's quiet life after the brothers leave is interrupted by the presence of a new Beast.





	by a house near a stream [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by a house near a stream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191639) by [Antares8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares8/pseuds/Antares8). 

Title: by a house near a stream  
Length: 23:18

Soundcloud: [Link](https://soundcloud.com/jordan-smith-693495922/sets/the-pilgrims-progress-podfic)

The song is "Over the Garden Wall" from episode 6.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been super busy over the summer and have not had any time to podfic. Once again, I can not thank Antares8 enough for letting me podfic this! Seriously, go check them out!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
